Tomodachi
by Gein
Summary: Keiichi comes to Kamui's rescue, and Fuuma takes advantage of the situation. Death fic, people! R&R!! ^_^


Greetings, ye merrymen! *medeival music plays* No one really writes about Kamui and Keiichi as a couple, huh? ;_; That's one of the cutest pairings, nyo. ^_^ It came as na inspiration one day at school (before it got out!) and in ONE, I repeat, ONE day, I finished it. Which is pretty good for me, you know. XD So it's a deathfic, and...*pulls out cue card* X is property of CLAMP, Asuka, and many othe rmysterious people i know nothing about. R&R, ye merrymen!  
  
Tomodachi  
  
Kamui walked slowly home from the CLAMP Academy. The sky above him was dark and cloudy, threatening to rain. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. Something, though he was not quite sure what, was very wrong. There was something definitely wrong; no one was on the streets, no sound anywhere. Kamui ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his mind. He looked up as rain started to fall softly. For a moment, the boy stood there, listening to the strange quiet, and then his eyes widened, and he began running.  
  
In the empty streets the only sound was the gentle hush of rain and the banging of Kamui's briefcase against his knees. Kamui ran as fast as he could, adrenaline flowing through his veins. He knew who was coming. The boy bounded across the street, head shooting both ways. Suddenly the shaking started.  
  
Above Kamui's head, telephone wires snapped, and the boy stumbled, holding onto a stoplight pole. Rain thundered down, adding to the confusion. Kamui looked around frantically, trying to find something to go under, and as abruptly as the earthquake started, it stopped. Kamui whipped his head around in confusion, blinking hard to see throught the rain. Strong arms snaked around Kamui's waist, pulling the shocked boy into a larger form.  
  
"Long time no see. Kamui." His name was a sneer, mocking. Kamui froze as he heard the voice. Fuuma turned Kamui to face him, still holding his waist firmly. "Fuuma...let...go..." Kamui managed as he struggled against the older boy. Fuuma pressed Kamui against the telephone pole, folowing with his hard body against his. "You mean 'Kamui'" He corrected, licking the rim of the smaller boy's ear. "It's the Promised Day tomorrow, you know. And my yumemi knows who's going to live or die," he murumured huskily.  
  
Kamui tried to kick at Fuuma, but the stronger twin star trapped the slim legs between his own. "Is that...a threat?" Kamui gasped between blind punches. Fuuma smiled, and a hand gripped Kamui's neck tightly. Kamui's eyes widened, blurry from the pouring rain. "Fuu..." Kamui choked, grasping blindly at the strong hands. "Stop...Fuuma...aaah!!" Kamui cried out as Fuuma gripped his neck harder, cutting him off from any air. "Fuu...ma...." Kamui managed, feeling and seeing the world around him fade into wet and blurry circles of light that used to be streetlights. Kamui felt his legs give way.  
  
Fuuma suddenly let go of Kamui, staggering back a few steps as a punch connected with his jaw. Kamui slumped to the ground, barely aware of his surroundings. Fuuma turned his head to see another high school boy wearing the same uniform as Kamui.  
  
"Get away from Shirou kun, you creep!" the boy shouted, glaring. Fuuma smirked and kicked Kamui's side, and a small whimper of pain came from him. "I said get away from him." Keiichi seethed. Fuuma cocked an eyebrow at him. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Keiichi suddenly slapped Fuuma across the face powerfully, snapping "Kamui"'s head the other way. After a long moment, Dark Kamui looked at Keiichi through the corner of his eye, his face a mixture of anger and amusement. He suddenly grabbed Keiichi by his hips, ramming him hard against the pole Kamui lay by.  
  
"I'll make you regret doing that," Fuuma whispered into the smaller boy's ear. "Segawa!" a strangled voice cried. Keiichi struggled against Fuuma's hold on his hips, trying to get to Kamui. "Let go!" he shouted, hands pressing hard against Fuuma's broad shoulders.  
  
Kamui tried to stand up, only to be kicked in the chest be Fuuma. "Shirou kun!" Keiichi cried and punched Dark Kamui again. "Stop it!" the boy gasped as Fuuma ignored the struggling, and wrapped one arm around his waist, the hand playing with the zipper of his pants. Fuuma smiled, burying his face in the dirty blonde hair. Fuuma felt Keiichi tense as he unzipped his pant so they stayed up loosely. "St-stop..." Keiichi whimpered, struggling slightly.  
  
The high school boy's eyes widened as Fuuma pressed a sword's blade against his neck. "You're very pretty...Keiichi," Fuuma murmured, pressing the blade hard enough to draw a little blood. Keiichi lifted his head slightly, backing up farther against the pole. "So innocent..." Fuuma whispered, and a hand snaked down to the now wet boxers, running a hand over the skin underneath the cloth. Keiichi froze, his eyes dilating. "Segawa..." Kamui managed weakly, making a useless effort to get to his feet. "Se...ga-ah!" Kamui cried out as Fuuma blasted energy at him.  
  
Keiichi looked over Dark Kamui's shoulder, shaken up. "Shirou kun..." he said barely above a whisper. Fuuma glanced nonchalantly at the sprawled figure and turned back to the other boy, running a thumb iver his lips. "Very nice..." he murmured, and his hand inside the pants moved below Keiichi's abdomen. "Don't!" Keiichi cried, but softly. Dark Kamui smiled at the slightly shorter boy.  
  
"But if you don't, I'll just use your darling 'Shirou kun' in your place. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Keiichi looked at him with innocent confusion. "What...are you going to do...?" he asked cautiously. Fuuma laughed. "Just this," he said with a smile, and kissed Keiichi hard on his lips. Fuuma soon after pushed his hand against the boy's member and pressed the Shinken's blade deeper into his neck, almost to the major arteries.  
  
Keiichi gasped and choked as Dark Kamui's tongue entered his mouth, invading and demanding. The boy felt tears come to his eyes as he felt the larger boy touch parts of him he himself had never touched before. Fuuma's lips parted from Keiichi's, pausing to savor the untainted taste. The smaller boy's breath came out shaky, scared, reluctant.  
  
Fuuma smiled seductively, running a hand through the short, wet hair. "Except it'll be worse. You or 'Shirou kun'?" Fuuma said huskily, but there was a hint of mockery when he said Keiichi's version of Kamui's name. Keiichi shook his head slightly. "You...promise not to hurt Shirou kun...?" the boy asked ina quiet, trembling voice.  
  
After a pause Fuuma smiled. "You love him, don't you?" Keiichi managed a small "yeah" before his voice wavered. He felt so scared. He knew what was going to happen; he knew he wasn't going to live. Fuuma could see him falling apart. The way the boy was torn between his life and Kamui's, but he had been sacrificing and volunteered. "If that's your wish," Dark Kamui answered, but it was a lie.  
  
Keiichi felt tears trail down his cheeks as Fuuma sucked hard on the cut on his neck, and the hands that intruded under his clothing made sobs well up in his throat. 'Mom...Dad...' he pleaded and his eyes fluttered shut as Fuuma's tongue entered his mouth. 'Shirou kun...' Fuuma's hands expertly undid Keiichi's tie and unbuttoned his blouse quickly. Keiichi didn't struggle, leaving the other man his unresisting body. There was no one to help anyway. Keiichi felt his pants being pulled off and couldn't help the soft sobbing that escaped him as Fuuma's mouth let go of his and moved lower. But he let himself be taken, focusing on his mind's image of Kamui. He kept his eyes shut. 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
Kamui slowly opened his eyes. The rain had stopped recently and now it was darker in the sky, but no moon. He stumbled to his feet. Suddenly memories came back to him. "Segawa!" Kamui shouted frantically, looking around. His eye caught something and he stared in shock. "Segawa!"  
  
Kamui dashed to the few meters away to where his friend lay. Tears filled his eyes. Keiichi lay slumped against a tree, and a long metal pole protruded from his abdomen and buried deep in the tree. His body was bruised and cut, his clothes hastily thrown on him. Tears stained his cheeks and a steady stream of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Segawa..." Kamui whimpered, on the verge of tears.  
  
Keiichi's half-lidded eyes raised to see his classmate. They had lost their sparkle and life; now only pain-filled, dull eyes were what Kamui saw. Like he was dead. "...Shirou...kun..." Keiichi greeted, a ghost of his beautiful smile playing across his lips.  
  
Kamui felt tears stream down his face. "Segawa...Segawa!" he sobbed, throwing his arms around the other boy. Keiichi hissed in pain and Kamui wiped away the tears, clutching Keiichi's hand. "Segawa...what do I do...?" he said in a wavery voice. His classmate weakly squeezed his hand. "Stay here...there's nothing...you can do..." The other shook his head violently, unable to accept that fact. He paused, slumping by Keiichi, shaking his head, letting the tears flow. "You shouldn't have done that..." Kamui choked out.  
  
Keiichi managed another smile for Kamui's sake, even though he could feel himself going on the inside. "Shirou kun..." he whispered, and suddenly it felt so cold. "It's my fault! That should've been me! You took my place and now...everything's gone, Segawa..."  
  
Clutching Kamui's hand the best he could, Keiichi allowed one more smile before he passed away. "What're friends for...?" he whispered, and closed his eyes. "If it's for you...nothing's... wasted." and his hand lay limply in Kamui's.  
  
Kamui's eyes widened. "Se..." he trailed off as tears blurred his vision. "No...if it's for me, everything's wasted." Kamui hugged the other boy tightly and screamed. And screamed. And screamed. And even though Kamui knew Keiichi was gone, he held him through the night, hoping that somehow Keiichi would feel it, and it would make him happy. Because what're friends for?  
OWARI  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
Ugh, what a bad ending. *bow* Sorry, ye merrymen. I hated how it ended. GWAAAAHHH! *commits suicide* ^_^ with all that aside, how did YOU enjoy it?? Tell, me, ye merrymen!! An author lives on reviews!! That's all...I have to say. Oh, wait!! I forgot! There's this FuumaxKakyou fic i wrote and posted, but it didn't show up on the X category...but it's on my author's bio page. Go read! it's called "Kokai." Bai! *flies away* 


End file.
